My Life
by Lightning802
Summary: Kaylynn Langerak's life was horrible. From Child to elder. However you don't know the half of what happened... Read and Review. On special request to PrincessFiFi1234.
1. Chapter 1

_**As on request to PrincessFiFi1234, I have written a story based on the Langeraks, but mainly on Kaylynn herself. Thanks to all the positive comments I have been given on It's a Secret. If you haven't heard of it, please check it. It's also under sims so please READ + REVIEW**_

**My Life**

**Prologue**

**My life was bad. I got into bad habits because of my bad life. I was treated badly as a child, as a young adult, as an adult, and now as an elder. If you are reading this... Let's just say that if my life was a CD player I am on 'Stop'. However, throughout my life, I was never on 'Pause'. I was always on 'Play' or 'Fast Forward'. Maybe I should shut up now. But I can't. I don't want to tell all my secrets. Not now and not ever. I don't want to tell any of my secrets. This is me taking a deep breath and preparing myself. This is me, Kaylynn Langerak, and this is My Life.**

**Chapter 1**

I got up early every morning. But today was different. It was my first day of year 2. I got up and stared around my pretty pink room. If anyone looked at my room, they would've seen me as well off. I guess in some ways I was. But in most ways... I wasn't. I lived in a reasonable sized house with my mum, Iliana, my dad, Dustin, my brother, Parker and my aunt, Zelda. We all have our own rooms which are decorated in a family-friendly way. My walls are all yellow and pink, decorated with pictures of ponies, unicorns and kittens. Parker's room is a blueish colour and has his laptop in one corner and his guitar in the other. He is quite musical, whereas I prefer to paint on my easel. It's quite battered, and upon walking into my room, attracts quite a lot of attention. My mum has constantly told me to chuck it out, promising to buy me a new one. I don't want to though. It shows people who I am. Not who my parents want me to be. On the carpet around the easel there are some small paint streaks over the time I have been painting. This is me.

As I trotted downstairs in my pink pyjamas and fluffy slippers, I heard snoring coming from Parker's room. I guess he was thinking of bunking off today. He did that alot, however his grades never dropped below an A-. Mine was constantly hanging around a D+ or a C- but only because I get extra credit on my art work. My school is meant to be for gifted children. I'm not gifted and neither is Parker. We're just average. When I got to the dining room I heard a tapping noise, and to no surprise, it was the key's on my mum's laptop. Whenever she wasn't at work she was working on her laptop. She took workaholic to another level. Sometimes, it was as if she wasn't my mother. She is too ambitious and, obviously, workaholic. On the days she didn't work- Saturday and Sunday- she wouldn't sleep or eat. Just stare at her laptop for 48 hours. Because of her work, she didn't act like a mum. She didn't care about her 7 year old daughter or her 16 year old son. Occasionally, Parker was part of her consideration. Only because he was the heir to her "fantastic" job. He was so lazy and such a slob though, I knew he was going to be terrible.

Walking into the Kitchen, I checked the clock to see if I had enough time to make pancakes, waffles, french toast or even a muffin or two. I had plenty of time. But I didn't. The kitchen was a mess, all the counters were dirty and there were plates stacked up next to the sink. There wasn't enough space for all the plates, so someone had started a new stack on the floor. There was yesterdays mac and cheese spilt all over the floor and the sink was clogged and dirty. It would take me ages to clean all this up, and then I definitely wouldn't have enough time to make anything. I sighed and grabbed some plates that were lying on the table.

It was 2 hours later and It was now ten to eight. I had ten minutes to eat, get dressed and brush my teeth. I was going to be late. Again. Every day I was late to school. But I didn't want to be late today. It was my first day of year two, and first impressions were important. I looked thoughtfully at the cereal in the cupboard before making up my mind. I closed the cupboard and ran up to my room to get dressed. It was 15 minutes later when I was ready. I didn't miss the bus. Parker did though. It was his first day of year eleven and he was practically bunking off. I shook the thought out of my head and sat at the front in a window seat. I wasn't stupid. Sitting at the back was for cool kids. Kids with friends. Good families. Nice parents. Funny siblings. Cute pets. I didn't have any of those. I looked out of the window when I heard this clumping noise. I turned around to see this boy in bright red wellies stomp up to me. I recognized him but I couldn't remember where from. He was wearing a stripy top with shorts and his black hair had a cute style. My heart fluttered. He was so cute. "Is anyone sitting here?" He asked in a gentle voice. I stared at him for a while before realising I should probably answer back. "Uh, yeah... I mean no... I mean... you could sit there... I ... I... I..." I stared at him. I had made a fool of myself, stumbling over my words and being a complete idiot. He looked at me weirdly before sitting down. "My name is Mortimer Goth, son of Gunther and Cornelia Goth." He said in a low voice. That's where I recognized him from! He was the richest child in all of Sunset Valley!

"What's your name?" he asked. Then the most embarrassing thing happened. My stomach grumbled so loudly, as if in reply to Mortimer's question. I felt like I could die from embarrassment. Then he laughed. I could feel all my bood rushing to my head and I was flushing a bright red. "My names Kaylynn. Kaylynn... Landgraab, daughter of... daughter of Geoffrey and Nancy Landgraab." WHAT was I saying? Was I mad? "Oh! I know you! Well, I know your brother. I didn't know the Landgraabs had a daughter..." Mortimer said. "That's because they like to protect me from the paps." I replied trying to sound mature, with a nice caring family. Suddenly the bus jerked to a stop. "Looks like we're here!" Mortimer said in jolly voice. We walked up to the school doors when he said, "Ladies first!" blowing me a kiss. My heart fluttered like crazy! I was definitely in love. As I walked into my tutor room in a trance, I sat down in the closest seat. It just happened to be the one right next to Mortimer's seat. It would be mean to get up and sit somewhere else but here, he would realise something was up.  
The teacher walked in and lay her stuff down on the teachers desk. "Hello class, I'm Mrs Pickering and I'm your form tutor this year. To help get to know each other better, we will go around the class and everyone will say their name and one strange interesting fact about themselves. Let's start with you." The teacher said pointing at Kaylynn. "My name is Kaylynn..." Kaylynn was about to say Landgraab when she spotted Malcolm sitting in the front row. The actual son of the Landgraabs. "...Just Kaylynn. So I'm Kaylynn and I love painting. I have sold over 27 pieces and I have earned over 10,000 simoleans." I said in a loud voice. As I sat down, Mortimer started clapping and soon the whole class joined in. I felt so embarrassed but pleased with myself. "Well, it looks like there will be a student teaching me in art." Mrs Pickering said winking at me. I gave her a smile, but inside I was bursting with delight.

Mrs Pickering went through the whole class. One boy said his name was Samuel Pickering and his interesting fact was that Mrs Pickering wasn't his mum. Finally, it was Mortimer's turn. Mortimer stood up and in a loud voice said, "My name is Mortimer Goth son of Cornelia and Gunther Goth. I live in a huge mansion and my interesting fact is that my garden is a graveyard to over 25 generations of the Goth family tree." I smiled at him as he sat down and patted him on the back. Then he said, "It wasn't that good, I don't think anything could've topped yours!" My heart started beating faster and that's when I realised, now that I had met him, if you took Mortimer away, I'd be... lost.

It was 3 o'clock and as the bell rang, everyone stood up and dashed to their feet, eager to leave. My first day had been pretty good. There was the incidence in tutor which made my day. After that we had orientation. It was all about who to ask if we got lost or needed help. They also gave us our schedules and maps of the new school building. As I walked out of the main entrance, I heard a clumping noise. I smiled inside because I knew who it was. Mortimer sidled up next to me and asked, "Do you want to come for a sleepover on the weekend? I'd be really happy if you could come." I was delighted, a perfect end to my perfect day. "I'll have to ask my mum, but I'm sure I will come!" I replied. He nodded and ran off in the other direction. I smiled to myself and hopped onto the school bus.

When I arrived at home, I thought 'Nothing can ruin this day. Nothing. Not dad, Parker, Aunt Zelda or mum.' I shouldn't have said that because inside my house, something was waiting, waiting to spoil my day...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

This Chapter is quite short but I hope it will create a bigger picture. Please post any comments you may have. Read, Review and Enjoy! And thanks to all the positive comments people have been giving!

As I walked in the door. I could hear this pathetic wailing noise coming from upstairs. It had to be my brother. My mum would still be at work and dad would be on his jog. Intrigued I slowly crept up the stairs with my bag slung over my shoulder. It was coming from my parent's room. I walked inside and there was my mum, sitting on the bed, crying her eyes out. She looked different. Here clothes were all baggy and her hair was a mess. I turned around to leave, but I stood on a creaky floorboard. My mum turned around and said, "You're not meant to see me like this! Pretend you never saw this!" I was confused. So I asked, "What's wrong mum? And why aren't you at work?" My mum wailed when I said work. "Did you get sacked?" I asked. She looked at me incredulously and shook her head. "It was much worse than that. So much worse..." I was confused. "I'm PREGNANT!" My mum wailed. I understood she wouldn't be able to go to work for a while, but she could work at home. What was the problem? I was delighted! Why couldn't mum be as well? I gave her a look which seemed to stay 'What's wrong with that?' She stared at me before mumbling "Your father isn't...isn't... the father" Although I was only a child, I understood what that meant. The joy of the last couple of moments dripped away along with all the other good things from today.

"Don't tell your father please don't te-" my mother started to plead, but she was cut off. "I'm the father. I heard my name and ran for your service." my father said grinning at the doorway. He had obviously just got back from his jog because he was dripping with sweat. But he had a huge grin plastered on his face. If only it was always like that. He was vicious when he was angry. Violent. He lashed out bringing down anyone who stood in his way. "You wanted to tell me something?" he asked politely but you could see his angry face was emerging. He knew it wasn't good news. "Well you see..." my mother started, "... I'm pregnant with another man!" She rushed. She dropped her head in her hands and continued to cry. My father just stood. Eventually he walked over to my mum and lifted her head up. His face was expressionless and who knew what he was thinking. He gazed at her and when my mum managed to force a smile on her face, he slapped her. In shock, she fell to the ground where he kicked her continuously. I started to cry and begged my dad to stop. "Please dad, I''m begging you! Stop being such a bully!" He did stop kicking her but only because of what I said. He turned on me and snarled before slapping, punching and kicking me continuously. He may have been a slob, but he was an exercise freak. His balled fists were like rocks and his toned legs were like sheets of metal. Eventually he stopped. He walked out the door and I hoped he didn't come back.


End file.
